


Danny’s Song

by sg_wonderland



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 14:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14979128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sg_wonderland/pseuds/sg_wonderland
Summary: A song from the past intrudes into the present.





	Danny’s Song

**Author's Note:**

> Background: If you’ve never heard this song (Danny's Song) that Loggins & Messina (and later Anne Murray) had a big hit with in 1972, you need to take a listen to it. It is still a beautifully written song, more than 30 years later. It would have been a hit, ironically, around the time Daniel’s parents were killed. It speaks sweetly of a father’s love for his baby boy.

Jack had arbitrarily decided that Cassie’s birthday should be Valentine’s Day. In the same way, I suppose, that he decreed Teal’c’s birthday was January 1st. He excused this by saying this is the date that all racehorses have a birthday. That entailed a long, convoluted and completely pointless explanation of racing, yearlings, two-year-olds, etc. 

Teal’c observed that he did not care for being compared to a horse. Daniel, trying to be ever so helpful, compared Teal’c to a thoroughbred. Teal’c’s reply was that he did not wish to be compared to an animal who had a small person strapped to its back, shot around a track at breakneck speed only to have someone throw roses at it and pay money for it’s stud service.

Sam and I laughed until our makeup was nonexistent and Daniel had to be picked up from the floor. And Jack, well, he just murmured that Teal’c should be flattered and don’t think he hadn’t noticed the way SG4 was eyeing Teal’c up.

Anyway, we are in the restaurant of Cassie’s choosing, on Valentine’s Day having a birthday dinner. The fact that none of us has anything better to do on this totally over-rated day than dine with a fourteen-year-old goes unspoken. The restaurant she picked plays older music, from my youth, which, I understand, is making a resurgence. 

So we are all sitting there, laughing and having a good time, when a song comes on that causes Daniel to freeze, stopping in mid-sentence.

“Daniel? Lose your train of thought?” Daniel’s answer it to jump up and head for the door. “Hey, what the hell?” 

Jack starts to leap up to follow, but I stay him with my hand. I know this song, and I’m betting Daniel does, too. “Let me go. You stay here.” He won’t get it because this is one of those rare songs where the title is not mentioned anywhere in the lyrics.

*

Daniel is standing outside with no coat or hat, hair sprinkled with little tiny snowflakes. I approach cautiously. “Daniel? Are you okay?”

“No matter where we were. No matter what we were doing. At a dig with a little transistor, in a store or restaurant, some hotel room. It didn’t matter. Whenever that song played, my parents would hold me between them and dance. My father, he…he loved that song.”

“Daniel, I’m sorry.” It seems very inadequate.

He turns and even though there are tears in his eyes, I can see immediately they are not tears of grief, but of joy. He is remembering a little boy who was well loved and knew it. “I’m sorry, too, Janet, I didn’t mean to run out like that. It just hit me hard there for a second. I haven’t heard that song in years.”

I slip my hand into his. “Daniel?”

“Yeah?”

“Dance with me?”

So we dance amid the snowflakes and laughter and memories, completely oblivious to the world around us.


End file.
